


"How are the teachers then, Max?"

by Neonfurr



Series: Max's school life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Autism, M/M, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonfurr/pseuds/Neonfurr
Summary: Little interactions between Max and some of his teachers :)





	"How are the teachers then, Max?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes :(

* * *

Max hummed slowly, clicking the lid of his pen off and on as Mrs.Loss taught the class. Biology, one of Max's least favorite lessons. Despite his intelligence, Max had never enjoyed any of the science he'd been taught, too many fancy words and fancy facts to remember for his liking. Yes, he detested science, but he tried to stay focused, only because he promised Alec he'd try to be good. "Now, the body has many ways of reacting when our body temperature gets too high or too low. Too high, and we start to sweat. Who can tell me how that cools out body down?" A few hands went up in the room, but Max didn't pay any attention, far too interested in thinking about the the second battle of Ypres to focus on the question. Without even realizing, he'd started to hum louder, his low monotone filling his quarter of the science class. Mrs.Loss seemed to notice, but decided against saying anything, knowing full well a)Max couldn't help it, and b) it would call the classes attention to it. "No one? Ok think about it like this. To get off our skin, sweat evaporates. When things evaporate, what type of energy do they take with them?" Suddenly a load of voices called out, all trying to answer the question. Max sighed, why did people have to be so loud? He was trying to figure out who was a better ruler, Alexander the Great or Julius Caesar, why couldn't people be quiet? He hummed even louder, and almost all heads in the class turned to him, except for Madzie, she had gotten used to it over the 6 months they'd been friends. "Hey, retard, can you shut the hell up?" Sebastian called from the other side of the room. Giggles began to erupt from all around the classroom, getting louder and louder. Max fidgeted slightly, having lifted his head and realizing everyone was laughing at him. Why were they laughing? what was he doing? Suddenly everything became too much, and he stood up and ran out of the room, the door slamming slightly. Catarina was furious. what kind of parents did these children have? "Do you all think that's funny?" She cried, raising her voice so loud the teacher in the next classroom heard her, "picking on someone with a developmental disorder for something he cant help!Sebastian, you'll have a detention after school with me, as for the rest of you, ill be emailing your head of year about this. Apparently a lesson on tolerance is needed." The class was silent, no one knowing how to break the tension in the room. "All of you complete pages 112-115 of the textbook, i'm going to check on your classmate." Catarina sighed heavily as she left the room, her heart breaking when she saw max sitting cross-legged on the floor, flipping through his communication cards and smiling at the pictures. He was such a sweet child, how could people mock him? "Max?" She said gently as she bent down next to him. She got no response, the only sign of Max having heard her being his movements with his cards quickening. "Max, could you show me how you're feeling with your cards please?" After a moment, Max handed her a card, with only the word "upset" on it, next to a picture of Abraham Lincoln.

* * *

Raphael smiled as he re entered his small classroom, seeing Max sitting cross-legged on the floor in a circle of different fabrics. He didn't say a word, just moved forward, put his bag of books he had to mark down, and moved to sit at his desk. Max was mumbling happily in his circle, randomly flapping his hands occasionally or picking up a new piece of fabric and rubbing his fingers over it.   
Raphael remembered his first lesson with Max. He wasn't particularly enthusiastic, having just come off his food rotation onto textiles. At first, Raphael thought the boy was just quit, sitting near the back and not looking up. It was only when he'd asked Max a question, only to be handed a communication card with "I don't know", next to a picture of Marie-Antoinette. The girl sitting next to him, who he remembers now as Emma, just shrugged and said "He's autistic"   
Max had nodded slightly, pointing a finger to his chest. After that, Raphael had done his best to make his lessons interesting, and get a word or two out of Max, but he hadn't succeeded. At least not until he brought out a box of fabrics at the end of class. Almost everyone had trickled out of the room at this point, the only person left being Max, who often took a little longer to gather his things and leave. The young boy gave him a curious look, before pointing at the box, and asking "What are those?"   
"Oh, Just some fabrics for my next sixth-former's.", he was about to end it there, before adding, "Would you like to come see some?"   
Max nodded eagerly, dropping his bag and moving to the box. Mr.Santiago brought a handful of scrap squares out, and placed them on the table. Gingerly, he reached out and ran his palm over a piece of rich red silk, smiling at the texture.  
From then on, every Friday lunch time, Max would walk up to Mr. Santiago's classroom, and a box of different fabrics would be sitting out for him, ready to make a small circle on the floor he could touch and enjoy.

* * *

Lorenzo was frustrated. Very frustrated. Normally, he was known for being quite calm and cool-headed, if not a little egotistical, but he was frustrated. He couldn't understand a student in his class, a young Maxwell Lightwood. The boy never spoke, never looked at him in the eyes, and never did any of the work he set him. He always just sat there, staring aimlessly at the clay in front of him. The task was simple enough, everyone was making a clay pot. The entire class were chatting happily, molding their clay, whilst Max sat with a few of, what Mr. Rey assumed, were his friends. They were all talking among themselves, occasionally directing their questions at Max, to which they either got a hum in agreement or a small nod. Why was this child so adamant about not doing his work? He'd tried almost everything, he'd been kind, he'd been understanding, he'd got angry and he'd shouted, but none of that seemed to affect him.  
Despite his reservations, he found himself outside of Magnus Bane's classroom. Always at odds ends, they were, all over some old feud he'd honestly forgot about. They'd become something of professional rivals. He walked into the classroom with his head held high, ready to ask for help from his nemesis.  
"Ah, Mr. Rey, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said sarcastically.  
"I've come to ask you about a student of yours, he's refusing to work in my class, and outright ignores me. Its extremely rude and i'd like to know somethings being done about his behavior." He said seriously. Magnus looked taken aback for a moment, before nodding his head.  
"I see, who is this student?"  
"I believe his name is Maxwell Lightwood."  
Magnus just started at him for a moment, not saying anything.  
"Well?" Lorenzo prompted.  
"You do know he's autistic right? I'm sure he's not being rude to you on purpose. Have you asked him to use his communication cards?"  
"His what?" Lorenzo was finally gaining some understanding. How had he not know this boy had a condition? He'd just assumed he was a troublemaker. What kind of teacher was he?  
"He has cards that he uses to tell people how he fells, they have things like "upset,"angry","confused","tired". They all have historical figures next to them, and he uses them to show his feelings when he cant say them."  
"Oh" Lorenzo said dumbly.  
"If you want i can talk to him, or maybe his brother and see why he's having an issue with art? He's not a straight A student, but he seems to be adjusting well to most of his lessons."  
"Sure, that would be great."   
The next day, Lorenzo got a text from Magnus, well, a text sent into the teachers group chat.  
Magnus B: I asked max's brother yesterday, turns out Max has refused to draw, paint, make anything like that since he was 8. He drew a picture of his family and his parents told him that it was awful, that it was just scribbles on a paper and that they didn't want guests seeing it so they wouldn't put it up on the fridge. They binned it right in front of him. Poor kids refused to do anything art-y since.  
Lorenzo was shocked by that, what kind of parents do that to their kid? Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see his students begin to flood into his class. After everyone had sat down, he told them they were going to be working on watercolors. Halfway through the lesson, he walked to the back table, the one he knew Max sat at, and bent down near his chair.  
"Hey Max," he began softly, "why don't you paint a nice picture for your brother? I'm sure he'd love it, and i can help you if you want." He suggested. Getting a nod in response, he began to smile, only for it to disappear of his face when Max pointed to his chest and said, "Okay, Max a terrible drawer. Need help"  
A few days later, Alec picked Max up from school, only to notice a piece of paper in his hand. Assuming it was some more history work, he asked Max to explain it to him on the way home, only to be shocked when Max lifted up a watercolor painting of both of them, complete with Max's name signed at the bottom.  
If he cried seeing that, no one had to know.

* * *

  
Everything was too loud. All different notes and instruments combined to make a terrible cacophony that gave Max a splitting headache. This was the first time everyone had instruments out, and of course, 12-13 year olds couldn't work in an orderly manner. Max lifted up his hand and smacked it against his forehead, trying to calm himself down. Everything was too loud. Too loud. Too loud. He brought his fist against his head again, whining slightly.  
Despite being young, Simon would like to think he was a good teacher. Almost all the students he had enjoyed his class, he knew a lot of them trusted him, what more could a teacher ask for? He'd also like to think he'd seen it all. A student licking their guitar, someone trying to hump a piano, but he knew he could say for certain he'd never seen a student repeatedly hitting their head and pulling their hair. As soon as he realized what was happening, he ran over to the student, bending down to get on his level, why was he sitting on the floor anyway?  
Despite his reluctance to touch students, he pulled the students arms away from his forehead, pulling them downwards, heart breaking at the small whimpers the boy was letting out.   
"Hey, kid. Whats wrong? Talk to me, man." He said slowly.  
Max just began shaking his head, fidgeting even more and trying to lift his arms to smack his forehead again. Simon kept his arms firmly locked down, looked around to the small crowd of students that had just gathered, and asked, "Does anyone know whats wrong?"  
No one spoke up, and Max's struggles got harder.  
"Loud!" Max screamed.  
"What?" Simon asked.  
"Loud! Too loud! Stop it!" He cried.  
Simon quickly let go of Max's arms and ran up to his desk, snatching up his noise cancelling headphones and handing them to Max.  
"Its too loud for you? here try these."  
Max placed them over his ears, sighing happily and humming when he found everything much, much quieter. Mr.Lewis sighed in relief, happy the situation has been dealt with.   
From that lesson on, whenever students were talking loudly or using their instruments, Mr.Lewis made sure to place the headphones where Max sat, always ready for him if things got too loud.

* * *

The sound of basketballs hitting the gymnasium floor echoed around the entire hall. Everyone had paired up, shooting hoops together. Normally, Max would work with Julian and Nate, but both of them were on a geography trip, and since Madzie wasn't in his class because she was a girl, he was left alone. Standing with a ball in his hands, Max started humming slowly. Unsurprisingly to him, no one else wanted to work with him. Slowly moving the ball around in his hands, he began to move back to the cupboard to put the ball back; why keep it if no one wanted to play with him? He was quite upset, he did love basketball, but without Julian and Nate, there was no one to enjoy it with.  
Luke looked up from the two boys he was teaching to see Max walking back to the store cupboard. Intrigued, he gave them back their ball, instructed them to try some new shots, and walked over to where he saw Max disappearing to. When he got to the door, he saw Max placing his ball back on the rack, looking slightly crestfallen.  
"Hey Max? Can you tell me why you put the ball back?" Luke asked gently, well aware by now the only way to get through to Max was being patient. Max wasn't the first autistic child he'd met, in fact, he'd worked with a few at the little league games he coached.  
When Max made no move to answer, he tried again, "Would you like to get your communication cards to tell me how you're feeling?"  
Without getting any acknowledgement, Max walked out, and returned a few minuets later form the changing room with his cards, looking over all of them for a few minuets, smiling occasionally, and finally picked out a card that said "disappointed" with a picture of Emperor Nero.  
"Okay Max, that's good, can you tell me why your disappointed?"  
"Max wanted to play. No Julian or Nate though. No one wants to work with Max. Max cant play." He said, shuffling his feet slightly.  
"Well, why don't I play with you Max?" Mr. Garroway offered, picking the basketball back up and leading Max, who was almost shaking with excitement, back out to the gymnasium.  
Luke began by just passing Max the ball, then asking for him to trow it back. Smiling at how happy Max seemed to be, he asked him to try shoot. Nothing happened for a few minuets, before Max took the ball and, not moving, began to aim at the hoop attached to the wall.  
"I meant a little closer Max, it might be hard from there" Luke began, but Max cut him of, saying "Alec taught Max how to do it good. Max can do it good."  
He raised his elbow slightly, bending his wrist and bending down slightly, before launching the ball towards the hoop. To Mr. Garroways amazement, it went straight in.  
A hesitant clap began from one side of the gym, before almost all the boys had joined in. Blushing bright red, Max smiled and lowered his head, moving forward to retrieve the ball, bringing it back to the same spot, and passing it to his teacher, smiling when he accepted the ball with a pat on the back.  
"That was quite something Max, have you ever considered joining the basketball club here?" Luke asked.  
Max shook his head.  
"No. Not nice to Alec. Max nice." He pointed to his chest and smiled.  
Confused, Luke asked "Why wouldn't that be nice to Alec, Max?"  
"Alec like basketball. Cant do it though. No, needs to take care of Max. Not fair if Alec cant."  
Luke smiled down at the boy,making a mental note to ask Dot, the schools main receptionist, for Alec's number to discuss it with him, hoping that he would be fine with Max joining, it might be nice for Max to have a hobby.

* * *

  
Maia was one more accidental burning away from quitting her job. She loved worked as a food tech teacher, but oh god! were some of her students pains in the ass. One had attempted to beat another student with a tea towel, another had been covering their hand in flour and patting people on the back, leaving clear, white hand prints, and one has burnt their lamb so much is resembled nothing more than a piece of coal. Certainly not the way she wished this lesson would go. It was the first time she had given the students an opportunity to pick what they wanted to cook, previously just giving them recipes with ingredients on, and telling them what to make. Finally prying the students away from each other, she sent one out, and returned to her desk, letting out a small sigh, happy to be sitting down after over 2 hours of running around the classroom/kitchen. Just as she was beginning to fill out some work for her year 11's, she heard a small clash. Thinking the worst, she immediately stood up, and looked around, only to be met with an apologetic glance from Nate, who was picking up some saucepans. She was about to return to her seat when she noticed one student standing near Julian, not doing anything. They were slightly obscured by the other students in front of them, so she couldn't make out for sure who it was. Deciding to check, she walked around her desk, and weaved through the tables, only to find it was Max.   
"Hey Max, can you come here please?" She asked.  
Max took a few moments, then walked up to where Mrs.Roberts was standing.  
"Why aren't you cooking, Max? Do you need help with anything?" She asked, trying her best not to sound as frustrated as she was. She knew from personal experience Max would completely shut down if she sounded angry.  
Slowly, Max reached into the pocket of his school trousers, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and silently handing it to her. She frowned as she read the note, 'Please excuse Max from the food practical today, I wasn't able to get his ingredients at such short notice, apologies for any inconveniences, Mr Lightwood'. The homework had been set last week, plenty of time for ingredients to be brought. She knew from conversations at the staff room Max was cared for by his older brother, who was nothing if not organised and punctual. Teachers were always saying how Max was always on time, never late with homework, always had the right clothes for any P.E lessons, and was always in correct school clothes. It was slightly odd, she thought.  
"Max, is this true? it was too late notice?" She questioned. Max bit his lip slightly, humming and flapping his hands before shaking his head.  
"What is it then, Max?" Max shook his head again.  
"Its okay, no one will be in trouble, I promise, I just need you to tell me what the truth is."  
"No. Alec said no." Max said.  
"He said you cant get ingredients?"  
"No. Alec said not to say why. No." Max pointed at his chest before shaking his head again.  
"Max, no one is going to be in trouble okay, i'd just like to know the real reason why." She prodded again.  
"Money. Alec said not enough money. No, Alec only get a bit of money from Mr.Boss, so not enough." Max said, rocking back on the heels of his feet.  
"You didn't have enough money to buy ingredients?" Maia asked, just to be sure.  
"Not enough. No" Max lowered his head, upset. He began to cry slightly, whining and pulling at his hair. "Max, don't be sad, its ok. I think I have some spare ingredients in the store cupboard, we can go see whats there and see if there is anything you can cook, ok?" Mrs.Roberts said, believing that he was upset because he couldn't do the practical.  
"No! NO NO Nuuuh no!" Max cried, bringing his hand up to roughly smack against his own forehead. Immediately, Maia reached up and pulled his hands away, holding them down at his sides.  
"Max, you need to tell me whats upsetting you." She said firmly.  
"Alec angry. Alec be angry. Said not to say not enough money, but Max did." He cried, tears streaming down his face as he hiccuped.  
"Oh, Max, its okay, i'm sure he wont be angry with you. How about this, we can go see what ingredients are in the cupboard, and you can pick something nice to make for him, ok?"  
Max smiled, nodding his head enthusiastically. Yes, Alec would like that.  
Maia smiled back at her student, motioning her teaching assistant over, asking him to watch the class for a few minuets.  
"Okay, everyone, Mr.Velasquez is in charge until I get back." She informed the class, before leaving and leading Max to where the store cupboard was.  
After a few minuets of thinking, they deciding making some cheddar cheese and tomato scones would be nice. Once the class had gotten settled again, she sent a quick text to Magnus, telling him what had happened. As Max's head of year, he was to be informed of any and all issues with students in his year. Once the email had been sent, she looked up and smiled, seeing Julian teach Max how to chop the tomatoes. He went through the motions Mrs.Roberts had taught them, showing his friend how to hold the tomato, how to place the knife and how to slice properly. Max nodded along, then repeated the motion with his own knife and tomato, almost squealing with delight when the tomato cut clearly in half.

* * *

Magnus almost groaned when the students handed their test papers back in. They were going to take forever to mark, and he already had other papers on his stack. About to pick up a pen and start with this tedious task, he paused when he heard a small knock on his classroom door. He didn't sigh out loud, that would just be rude, but he did pinch his fingers on the bridge of his nose before pushing himself out of his chair and walking to door to open it. Whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't Max, red faced with water-y eyes. He bent down slightly and asked Max, "Max, are you okay?"  
Max only started crying harder, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes furiously.  
"Max, I need you to tell me whats upsetting you. Can you do that for me?"  
"Max thought library was open. Library not. Alec picking Max up at 4 after the library. Missed bus because Max thought library was open." He babbled, still hiccuping occasionally.  
"Oh, I see. Well, I don't have much to do, so why don't I see if I have any history documentaries on my laptop we could watch? Then at 4 i'll walk you to the reception and Alec can pick you up from there." He suggested.  
Max nodded his head so quickly Magnus thought he got whiplash. Smiling gently, he hooked his home laptop up to the smart board at the front of the classroom, showing Max 3 different DVD's he used for his history class.  
"We have one called Elizabeth I, one on segregation and one on the life of people in Athens compared to those in Sparta, which would you like?"  
After a couple of moments of humming, Max placed his whole palm on the Ancient Greece documentary, nodding and pointing to his chest, saying "Max like this one please."  
Max was so engrossed in the documentary on the screen he didn't notice Magnus had continued with his work, marking some English literature papers. Another small knock, not that unsimmilar to Max's, brought his attention away from his work again. Rising from his chair, he looked over at Max, who was so interested in Spartan schools he hadn't noticed the disturbance. He walked over and opened the door, surprised to be met with the face of Max's very, very handsome older brother.  
"Mr. Lightwood." He said respectfully. He took in Alec's disheveled appearance, his askew hair, the way his jacket was lopsided as if he only just put it on, the way he was panting slightly.  
"Dot said Max would be in your classroom, is he here?" He asked hurriedly. Magnus only had time to give a short nod before Alec was bursting into the classroom, looking around, and only seeming to settle when his eyes landed on Max, who was still watching the documentary, not noticing his brother had just stormed into the room. Knowing better than try get his attention, Alec slumped against the table at the front of the classroom.After a few moments he turned towards Magnus, looking at him apologetically.  
"I'm really sorry for just barging in here." He said.  
"No apologies necessary, its endearing how concerned you were." Magnus replied, sauntering back over to his desk to click the pause button on his laptop. Max looked up when the film stopped playing, only just noticing his big brother in the room. Forgetting the disappointment at not being able to finish what he was watching, he smiled widely, standing up quickly and walking over to Alec, throwing his arms around his chest and hugging him tightly.  
"Hey Max," He began gently, " You ok buddy?"  
Feeling his brother squirm into his chest, he loosened his arm to give him some room to pull away.Once freed, Max nodded and said," Mhm. Max good.Watched a- a doc- doc-film, also good. Mr.Bane let Max stay until Alec came."  
"Oh really?" Alec mumbled, bending down on his knees," How about you tell me all about that on the way home? Go grab your bag and check everything is in there. There were 9 things this morning, so you need to count 9 things when you check."  
Alec held up 9 fingers, making sure Max didn't get confused. Staring at his brothers raised fingers, he counted a couple of times, before smiling and walking over to his bag.  
"Its amazing, the relationship you guys have." Magnus said from his desk, drawing Alec's attention.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I know its not my place to say, but the way you understand your brother is incredible. Anyone, autistic or not, would by lucky to have you as their older sibling."  
Before Alec could stutter out a response, which would've been nothing more that an embarrassing noise, he's sure, Max wandered over to him, holding up 9 fingers proudly.  
"9 things. Max checked. Yes, Max did." He said, pointing a finger at himself and nodding.  
"Great job Max." Alec praised, reaching down to ruffle his brothers dirty blond hair. Max walked over to the door, but before he could pull the handle, he was stopped by his brother, who looked down on him, before saying," What do we need to say to Mr.Bane, Max?"  
Silence fell on the room for a few moments, before Magnus was attacked with a vicious hug from his student.  
"Thankyou Mr.Bane! Mr.Bane be-best teacher Max has." He exclaimed happily, before moving out of reach and walking straight out the door, leaving Magnus standing by his desk, slightly shocked from the show of affection he was concerned Max would never be able to show. Noticing the expression on his face, Alec grinned, before raising his hand slightly, indicating his goodbye, before rushing out of the room after Max.


End file.
